


Waiting For The Show To Start

by Mchogone



Category: Persona 1, Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Advertisement for a RP server, Gen, Mentions of Starvation, Rated Mature for the server itself, Ryoji is a trash mammal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchogone/pseuds/Mchogone
Summary: 20 years, 17 years, 7 years, 3 years, or barely two months. It seems like, no matter how long ago, anybody could be called to arms.Futaba can't let anybody one-up her, or anybody else.Yu swore to find the truth - or die trying.Ryoji seeks repentance, and now is his shot.A lax period in a new scenario, several groups of Persona-Users have come together with little knowledge of what's befallen them, or what's to come.[A small one-shot for a RP server I'm in, doubling as an advertisement for the server!]





	Waiting For The Show To Start

Blinds closed, door locked, a bag of salt shoved onto her bed. The only sounds she allows is the sound of her computer, not even her headphones are on her head. She doesn’t need them at the moment, hasn’t had to use them for awhile. But now, it’s a matter of survival.

 

Someone wants them dead. She knows who - knows that they’re too strong to be messed with. Ann and Akechi have already fallen victim, she had as well. Almost died. She’s not going to let him get another shot.

 

But she needs information - information that nobody seems to have. Not even a name, all she’s got is ‘Kazuya’ and that the kid’s some sort of half-shadow nightmare. She can thank that pink-dominatrix fairy named Trish for that little bit. Before she called her a terrorist, that is.

 

Can’t stop. Can’t stop for a second, so many people are missing, so many people are acting strange. She hasn’t seen Sojiro in weeks.. Akira hasn’t been the same.. Mementos is back.. Some other places have shown up. Igor claims that a God has escaped and is hellbent on messing with the world again. And nobody can think of what God escaped from the Velvet Room’s watch.

 

Screw the fact she’s paranoid. Screw everything. Even her growling stomach - she’s not stepping a FOOT outside of her room. That little kid will get her again - throw her back into an even worse prison, probably directly under an executioner’s axe. Would a Shadow execute her, if they had really found out she was a Phantom Thief? Probably.

 

“Tourist Attraction” her ass. Her tomb was  _ not _ a Shadow’s playground. Maybe she should’ve threatened more Shadows. Would’ve made her feel better… would’ve gotten her killed.

 

So much to go over, her thoughts can’t even get in check. Going all over the place, her consciousness fading…

 

Maybe she can try to find something to eat. He wouldn’t get in.. right? Salt tended to ward off little terrifying ghost children in the movies… it had to work. If not.. Well.. She’s not going down without a fight.

 

She’ll die for the world. She made her promise back in the strange prison, and it still holds now. She’ll die as a Phantom Thief if it means her teammates are safer - if it means the world is safer.

 

She needs food, dying of starvation wasn’t fitting for a Phantom Thief.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Um.. Ryoji-kun?”

 

“Oh! Yu-kun!” Ryoji turned to look at the grey-haired man from the trash can, smoke covering his face slightly. His gloves were smoking again. That was fine, it was slightly annoying, but it was great! Akechi made great equipment. “Hello!”

 

“Hello.. Why are you in a trash can?” Yu lifted the lid completely off of Ryoji’s head, gently setting it to the side of the trash can. He waved the air around, smoke clearly getting into his eyes.

 

Ryoji sticks his hands further into the trash to try to stop the smoke from getting into Yu’s eyes. “It’s comfortable.” He shrugged. “You heading to Leblanc?”

 

“Yes. I keep forgetting to hand out our numbers to the other Persona-users.” Yu put his hands on his waist, giving Ryoji what others would call a ‘Dad Look’. “But I don’t think trash would be that comfortable.. And you stink.”

 

Ryoji stood up completely, the trash shuffling around as he hopped over the edge, taking a couple of cans with him. He kneeled down to pick them up as he spoke, “Nothing nobody’s ever kept to themselves, surely. I don’t think you can claim trash isn’t comfortable if you haven’t sat in it though!”

 

“Some people I know have personal experience with bins.” Yu kneeled to help Ryoji pick up some of the scattered trash, before grabbing the lid to put it back onto the bin. “And if you’re going to be stuck on the bins… what about those gloves?” He gestured to the smoking object in question.

 

Ryoji held them up - they were like standard work gloves, the backs of them having what looked like old TV dials on them. “Akechi-san has been trying to make Anti-Shadow equipment. I lost his gun.. So he made gloves and gave them to me! I’m surprised he trusts me, honestly..”

 

Yu peered at the gloves, waving some smoke out of his face again. “Are they supposed to smoke..?” He asked, which caused Ryoji to smile and nod.

 

“Mhm, they tend to do that sometimes. But they’re powerful.. Really powerful - and they work in Reality.” Ryoji put his hands to the side, the smoke was already starting to calm down. “They do spells, like Agi, Bufu.. y’know? I got them set to.. Psy? Seems the least hurtful option.”

 

“That’s good that you’re thinking like that.” Yu stopped waving his hand, instead plucking a bit of trash off of Ryoji’s arm to flick somewhere into the alleyway. “How about we head to Leblanc? We can continue talking there - some of the others are probably there already, just waiting for us.”

 

“Yea!” Ryoji smiled energetically, already moving to take off down the alleyway towards where both of them knew Leblanc to be. “Maybe some of the others have some clues!”

 

“Right.” Yu followed, less energetic but still keeping with Death’s pace. Befriending the human incarnation of Death didn’t seem like the best of ideas, but in their situation, it was probably one of the best ideas that any of them could have.

 

Too bad it seems like nobody likes him. Oh well, he would. He’s already convinced a serial killer to join them.. Somewhat. 

 

Only time could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just realizing how cryptic the summary is and yet Yu and Ryoji are just being friendly. I swear it's serious.
> 
> The main point of this one-shot, as I've posted it everywhere, is that it's an advertisement for a Persona RP Server that I'm apart of, simply called Persona Games Crossover. We need more members as several have left us, but I swear to everybody that's interested that it's a great server!
> 
> It features all of the characters, spanning from Persona 1 all the way to Persona 5 (including some of the spinoffs!). As one could guess, my characters in the server are Ryoji, Yu, and Futaba, and there's currently a ton of open spots! Please comment if you got questions, and here's the server link!
> 
> https://discord.gg/989bURc


End file.
